Masochistic Desire
by Kagamichihime
Summary: Kaname intends to give Yuuki a pedicure before the ball, but what happens when she wants to do other things with her feet? Will she quench his thirst for subservience, or leave him to his own devices? Oneshot, Lemon, BDSM Multi-faceted , Fetish. Yume ship


Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine. I only own the plot, the suggestion even belongs to Sagakure. XD

Warnings:(Hetero) Lemon, BDSM, Fetish

* * *

For Sagakure - Thank you so, so much for translating Vampire Knight for us. We greatly appreciate all your work. =)

* * *

Yuuki sighed as she looked at the elaborate designs on her dried fingernails.

Kaname ran his fingers between her toes, marveling the soft peach of her skin. He had dragged her to the bathroom ten minutes ago to primp her for the party that would occur later that evening, once he came back from the meeting beforehand.

"Really, you don't have to," she squirmed beneath his touch, worried about his beautician knowledge.

"But I'm having so much fun."

He pressed his lips gently beneath them, her toes curled in response as she let out a breathy giggle. Kaname smiled at the sound.

"Please, allow me to serve you... I'll accept anything you offer."

The whisper was low and insistent. Yuuki knew he was completely serious, she had for some time now. She also knew he didn't think she would take him up on that offer, but her curiosity was growing. It wasn't very hard to reason with oneself once that became a factor. Maybe she would try it out just this once. Who was she to deny what this man was literally all too eager to beg for?

This was going to be fun.

Kaname kept a soft hold on her foot while preparing the water for her pedicure. Yuuki pinched the skin of his arms with her toes, being none too gentle. He looked up in surprise, question written clear across his face.

"Is the water too hot for you?"

He lifted her other ankle from the water. He supposed it was a bit too warm for her delicate skin. What on Earth was he thinking by not checking with her before filling the foot bath? Remorse flooded through him. He wanted her to hurt him, to ease his guilt.

"I'm so sorry, please punish me as you see fit."

"You didn-"

"Treat me cruelly."

Kaname's eyes burned with regret, its smoldering flames enrapturing the Pureblood Princess.

How could she say "no" to that face?

She would grant his wishes.

"Oniisama," she said in a firm tone, her expression condescending. "No, Kaname, you..."

Yuuki poked her toes between his pouting lips, rubbing them against his tongue. His eyes widened in surprise at her actions.

"Suck. Now."

He did as he was asked, his cheeks hollowed out as he suckled on the appendage eagerly, lasciviously curling his tongue around her toes, flicking between them at a quick pace. She had to hold back a moan. Who knew it would feel this good? Kaname was thinking the same thing - he started to pant lightly, a shadow of mischief in his expression.

"Pay attention to both of them." Yuuki demanded, sounding slightly irritated.

"Hai, Y-"

"That's Mistress to you, slave." her silky voice made Kaname's skin flush with heat.

Oh she was definitely getting into it, though not as much as him.

"I'm sorry,"

He tried to rise to peck Yuuki on the lips until the force of her heel sent him back to the floor. Since when did she get so strong?

"On your knees, I want you to beg for forgiveness."

The words make Kaname's insides flutter.

"Mistress..."

He brought both of her feet together and kissed them all over, running his tongue in hot circles over the skin. Yuuki let out a small cry of pleasure before she rubbed a foot up against his head, curling her toes into his hair. She yanked downwards forcefully, submerging his head in the water, using her other foot on the back of his skull to keep him under.

"That wasn't begging!" she frowned.

Kaname rubbed her legs with his fingers, tracing her calves and massaging in places as an apology. He couldn't breathe. Never did he imagine that she would be capable of this. Minutes passed and he started to struggle.

"Quit squirming! It's unsightly!" Yuuki barked.

He couldn't help himself. It was a natural reaction to have, but he tried to obey nonetheless. There was something about having Yuuki in charge, pulling his hair, drowning him, that was so... sexy.

His cock twitched.

"Are you gong to be a good boy if I release you?"

Kaname nodded quickly, eager for air, and to see his mistress' face. Grudgingly the girl let go, watching him rise to hack and sputter. The water that soaked his hair made it jet black and very curly as it clung to his wet skin, framing his androgynous face. The front of his dark shirt was drenched, and Yuuki was upset that she couldn't see his chest. A simple command would be enough.

"Strip."

Catching his breath, Kaname began unbuttoning his shirt. Every inhalation made his lungs burn from the oxygen, causing him to cough intermittently. He felt himself begin to harden further as the pain ripped through him, dividing his focus between that and his task.

Yuuki was beginning to get impatient. She reached up to the collar with her toes and ripped the front open, buttons popping everywhere. She sat back and let her feet roam around his muscular frame. Why did he always have to look like he just stepped out of a modeling magazine? So damn delicious.

Kaname's panting became labored, the attentions overwhelming his senses. His temperature spiked when Yuuki pinched his nipples roughly. Additional discomfort spread from those two points, making him whimper in delight. His head became cloudy with desire, the pain made him feel so alive.

"Yuu...!" he gasped.

Kaname's head snapped back, his face stung from the flat side of Yuuki's foot landing a kick to his cheek. The area reddened and prickled. This is what he deserved. Was it a dream that it was finally happening? His heart was so happy.

"That's not the name we agreed on." Yuuki warned. "I don't think I should continue if you're going to be disobedient."

"Mistress no!" he grabbed her ankles once again to place feathery kissed all over. "I beseech you, anything but that, please." he half moaned. Surely she wouldn't be so cruel as to torture him in that way - without it, would she?

Yuuki wouldn't have dreamed of stopping at this point, this was just too much fun. Of course, she wouldn't let Kaname know that. She stood and decided to give him a punishment.

"Untie it."

She pointed to the sash of her robe. He reached up to try to tug at the ends, only to get bitch slapped on his other cheek. Apparently the Kuran clan was infamous for their backhands.

"Use your teeth."

Kaname gave a growl of approval as he undid the ribbon with his canines, sensually licking them as he kept direct eye contact with his mistress, even as her robe opened. He raised an eyebrow playfully.

Well at least he could do something right.

"Good boy." Yuuki said approvingly. "But you seem to have a nasty habit of trying to use your hands for tasks that don't require them."

Taking the ribbon out of his teeth, the girl walked around him to pull his arms behind his back. She knotted the sash tightly, binding his wrists together. The binding chaffed a bit, and Kaname suddenly felt himself straining in his pants. He let out a miserable whimper as his lips formed an attractive pout, eyes pitiable.

"What's wrong?" his mistress asked in a concerned voice.

The Pureblood Prince thrust his hips out, the bulge in his leather pants apparent. Yuuki's eyes trailed over the man, drinking in his bound form in all its hot splendor. His sexual stance made heat pool between her legs, and she could feel wetness begin to drip from her lips. Kaname picked up on her sweet cherry-hinted scent and shuddered as his cock began to throb in its constraint. He let out a lewd moan to encourage his mistress to continue toying with him.

_"Mmmmmm.... aahhhhh..."_

He thrust his hips forward again and again, trying to use what little friction he had to relieve the glorious ache. The sight enticed Yuuki. She looked around for something to help her with the next part of her plan, to cut off his pants, since she didn't want to have him stand. She didn't want him on equal footing with her, as if they were partners, not servant and master. It would break the illusion.

She spotted a nail file on the small table next to her, it had a sharp, scalpel-like point for pushing back cuticles. Next to it was a bottle oil for them. She smiled and sat back on the chair, spreading her knees apart. Placing the file, and trust between her talented toes, Yuuki curled her finger at her slave, beckoning him with lust-filled eyes...

"You may taste." she lifted her hips for emphasis.

Kaname didn't hesitate to lick her dripping lips, savoring the tangy flavor of the faintness of cherries and her personal essence. Yuuki gave a throaty moan and tweaked her pink nipples. The smoldering orbs of her lover never left hers as he performed his task all too eagerly. She pressed up into his mouth, seeking his tongue to travel deeper inside while she oiled up her hands.

Quick work was made of the man's pants, which were hanging mostly in shreds off of his hips. The file had made a few lines of scarlet along his pale flesh, which only served to turn on the masochist even more. The proof was there when he sprung free from the leather, dick erected at full attention. It was standing as a salute to Yuuki's fine sadistic skills. A surge of pleasure came from his freedom, it made him want to be trapped by the girl on the tip of his tongue.

He had dreamed of this moment for so long, never thinking he would get this wish. Kaname expertly swirled his tongue around her swollen clit as it throbbed in time with his cock. Yuuki placed her feet against his hard length timidly at first, he thrust hard into the arch, humming along as he worked on her pink nub. Juices flowed down her thighs, wetting the upholstery of the armchair she sat on.

Kaname was such a sloppy eater.

"You better improve your table manners." Yuuki sneered. _"Ahhhhhhhhh!!"_

He smirked when he flattened his tongue to run it along her slit, greedily lapping up her wetness. He tried to devour her, the desire to eat her whole racing through his hot blood. Yuuki could feel herself twitching, knowing her orgasm was approaching. She would hold it off.

Applying oil to her hands and feet in thick coats, the girl rubbed her fingers along the skin of his back, down his arms, chest, over each one of the muscles. Her feet came together to make a smooth resistance for Kaname to thrust into, which he happily humped like a wild animal, both grunting and panting in ecstasy as they neared their peaks. Yuuki could hear his labored breaths become ragged, mixing with breathy moans, his throbbing cock twitching more frequently. Luckily for him he remembered his place as a slave through the white haze of pleasure.

"Mistress," his sexy grunt was rough and needy. "May I cum?"

Yuuki smirked.

"Not yet, though I do think you deserve a little reward."

She shoved him off of her, ignoring the cries of protest. Yuuki was feeling quite bold this evening. Standing, she went behind Kaname to inspect him. He had a gorgeous back and a nice ass. She would make use of that, later. She untied the ribbon from his wrists.

Grabbing a fist full of hair, Yuuki yanked her slave to the cold tiled floor, pinning him there as she sat on his oily chest. She leaned forward towards his legs and positioned herself. Kaname, being the taller one, had to tilt himself up to reach the sweet honey he sought.

"Eat." his mistress commanded.

He eagerly dived in again, sighing with relief when he could taste her dripping nectar. Delving deeply into her soft folds, he could feel her hips roll back against him, hear her encouragement.

_"Ohhhh yes..."_

_"Haaaaaa, ahhh"_

He moaned against Yuuki as she curled her tongue around the head of his cock. It throbbed against her mouth as she encircled her lips over the tip, sucking lightly, driving Kaname insane.

_"Agh, unh, ohhh Yuu...ki." _his breath was a whisper of flame against her clit.

Fangs sunk into the flesh of his inner thigh, piercing deeply. It was a reprimand that sent the man into conniptions. Yuuki drank greedy mouthfuls from the double crescent mark, enjoying the taste that mingled with Kaname's precum. She watched his toes spasm in pleasure and smirked as she sucked harder.

The resonance of pain was too much stimulation. He buried his face into the girl, wrapping her thighs around him as he maneuvered her head over his aching cock. Thrusting quickly into her mouth, he was pleased by the gagging noises issuing from her throat, choking her when he forced her head all the way down his swollen shaft. He exploded his seed into her mouth, down her throat with chaotic passion. He screamed against the velvety pink of Yuuki. Her legs jerked tighter because of the vibration as she too came violently against his lips. They both drank each others' essence, minds swirling in a haze of lust and desire.

It wasn't over yet.

Kaname wanted another punishment, he had choked her for that reason.

Yuuki was more than willing to oblige, she had let him so she could.

She dragged him upright by the hair, picking up the ribbon that lay abandoned on the floor along the way.

"Bend over!"

She slapped his ass, amazed at how quickly it reddened. At the encouragement, Kaname obediently leaned over and placed his hands on the edge of the tub.

There he went again, doing something wrong with those hands of his.

Yuuki grabbed his wrists and forced them behind his back to tie them together once more, raising his arms so that she could tie the remnants of the sash to the shower door handle. She pressed her hand to the middle of his back, forcing him down, but kept his rear in the air.

The position was supposed to be extremely uncomfortable, but, though straining, Kaname looked completely relaxed.

Casting a glance around the room, Yuuki noticed the formal wear hanging up on the far wall. It held two things she was looking for, a saber and a sash for her dress. The saber wouldn't be worn, it just came with the outfit, but the sash was long enough to wrap around her middle, make a bow, and still reach the floor. Both items were perfect. She untied the ribbon and took it with the weapon back to her prisoner.

"You, have been a **_very_**, bad boy." Yuuki's voice dripped with seduction, making any trace of flaccidity disappear from Kaname's manhood.

Placing the saber in front of her slaves knees, she spaced his thighs wide apart until she was satisfied with the distance. Kaname's world became black as Yuuki cocked his head back and placed the middle of the sash over his eyes. She didn't loop it around his head, it would interfere with her plans. Rather, she tangled the ends around the weapon and his knees on either side, placing stress on his face that kept his head back, keeping everything in place.

He was trapped in a very vulnerable position, completely helpless and open for the world to see. With his sense of sight cut off, all others became stronger. The feeling of the sash burning into his skin, the strain of the perfect posture, the scent of Yuuki's arousal coupled with her lingering taste along his tongue. And, of course, the sound of her excited breaths as she thought up new ways to torture him. Without sight he had no way to tell what would happen next, which heightened the anticipation, sweetened the moment.

He heard a clatter of trinkets from the manicure table before the soft rush of something slicing through the air. Something thin and flexible with a rough texture mad a resounding smacking noise against his ass. He quickly deduced that it was one of the long emery boards.

"I will hit you five times. You will count them out loud, if you miss one, we'll start over. If you do well, then I'll reward you." she twice tapped the object lightly against his ass to emphasize her statement.

"One, two." he smiled, unable to tell whether or not Yuuki was going to be mad.

Another smack came, just as hard as the first.

"Smartass. Ten counts then." she smirked.

"Yes Mistress." he panted huskily. _"Hurt me more."_

The first swing rocked Kaname's body forward with unexpected force. It hurt so badly, stinging like he didn't know what.

"Start over!"

**_*Thwack*_**

"One ma'am."

_***Thwack***_

"Two ma'am."

They finished in eight more counts, by that time Kaname's bum had become red and swollen. Yuuki rubbed and kissed the worst of the pain away, leaving only the pleasurable sting after it.

He could hear her rifle around in the room; the opening of a plastic container. The scent of roses diffused through the air. He was very curious until he felt a sphere press into his backside. Yuuki had applied oil to the spot after tending to his sore skin. She rubbed the object around the area, collecting lube. Kaname gasped in pleasure as he started to tremble. He pushed back against it insistently, but she pulled away.

"What is it?"

He whimpered softly, like a dog being denied his favorite toy. His current position didn't allow him to move much, so she had him trapped, begging to be taken advantage of.

"You'll have to tell me what you want, so I can give it to you."

_"Inside me..."_ Kaname panted.

"What was that?" Yuuki asked, next to his ear. She licked up the cartilage and nibbled on the earlobe.

_"Ohhhhhhh...."_ he tried unsuccessfully to move back again.

"Well, I guess you don't like-"

**_"I want it inside of me! Please Mistress!"_** he half sobbed.

Pressing the bead back to his entrance, the ring of muscle twitched in unison with his cock, before relaxing to accept the bead.

"Very good." she smacked his already abused ass again, making Kaname pant.

Yuuki fed him bead after bead, watching in fascination as each one seemingly melted into his body. The inside was becoming cramped, and the Pureblood Prince started to feel so wonderfully full that he began thrusting into the air, crying out. There was no friction for him to relieve himself against, turning his anguished cries into moans.

_"Please, please..."_

Reaching up and over him into the bath, Yuuki's hair tickled Kaname's back like gentle caresses that served to frustrate him further. Something heaven sent brushed against his aching erection. Her foot, he realized with immense pleasure as he spasm against his constrictions in wanton delight. Toes danced along his length bringing him to an edge. He let out a surprised yelp as something smooth, larger than the beads, hovered outside of his entrance.

"Relax or it will hurt more."

Yuuki pet him, cupping his sac in her hands. So many sensory stimuli... Kaname thought he would pass out. She pressed the object against him, easing it in part of the way before stopping and pulling it out with a resound popping noise. He whimpered in protest, backing up as far as he could.

"You have to want it."

She ceased her attentions on him immediately, torturing him again. The anticipation, the insanity was too much to bear. He became incoherent with his whimpering pleas as he thought of nothing but his mindless self indulgence.

The item, a bath plug, was jammed into his arse forcefully, pushing the already tightly packed beads against a bundle of nerves deep within him.

_"Haaaaahhhhh......!!"_

His brows drew together as he rocked against the plug and Yuuki's fingers. She held his rear still as a hand came down against his abused skin, the slap sending vibrations along his insides. Her foot found his aching cock again and began to rub over the head, using his dripping essence to coat the rest of him with sticky warmth. Perfectly manicured nails dug into his scalp, wrenching his head back as she smacked his ass repeatedly.

Yuuki loved the color of Kaname's skin, flushing a luscious red. He loved the sensations she bequeathed onto him. This rough treatment was something he had only dreamed of until today.

"You're so filthy for a pureblood." she growled, completely into his reactions.

His body quivered as he rocked back and forth to meet her spanks and stokes with animalistic sounds of pleasure, the gasps and groans growing more desperate.

"I suppose you want permission to cum?"

_"Oh yes, Mistress please, I beg of you. I want it, I..."_

The trembling became uncontrollable. He wanted to explode again, but refrained.

Yuuki backed away, earning a frustrated growl from her lover before she changed positions, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping furiously in time with his thrusts, tugging at the chain to the plug in his ass with her other hand. They both screamed and grunted, panting in pleasure as the delightful rhythm peaked, mixing with wet sounds of the strokes.

"Cum, now!"

She bit into his shoulder and sent him flying.

_'"Oh god, oh, **fuck** yesss...."_

Kaname hissed as he thrust into Yuuki's hand, spurting out a hot, thick stream of cum all over her fingers, spilling five or six times. She let go of him completely, licking her fingers absentmindedly. His loud moans of pleasure bounced off of the tiles, the room seemingly vibrated with the noise. Contractions tightened his hole, popping the beads, warm oil pooling in him around the plug until it was pulled out. They leaked past his sac in a dripping stream down his shaft, where they mingled with the delicious strings of sticky cum that hung gracefully from the tip of his still swollen cock.

Yuuki gazed at the sight, mesmerized by how beautifully the light caught the liquids.

Kaname's breathing slowed slightly as he came down from his high, not feeling Yuuki's presence at a distance

Shutters clicked.

"You're so beautiful," she crooned.

Was she taking pictures? Of him, the Pureblood Prince that led an entire race, in such a vulnerable and exposing position?

He felt his erection come back with full force.

"That's enough for now." Yuuki said contentedly. "I'll come back for you when I finish getting ready." She gave his sore ass a final smack. "And you'll finish the pedicure too."

Now she was going to leave him spread out and tied up like this? He smiled, liking this side of her.

"How cruel."

* * *

"ღ*~+~*ღ"

* * *

Um. The end?

This was my first time writing a lemon, actually. You can probably tell. DX

I don't really like the way it turned out (I thought it was lacking in substance, I have a hard time writing about things I haven't experienced.) but I tried my best and had fun trying to think up kinky improvisation. XD

Review: Tell me what you think?


End file.
